


Gambler Babe

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: "What happens in Vegas will stay in Vegas."A take on what could have happened after the solved murder of Billie in "The Woman In The Sand". Roxy x Tony ... that's all I'm saying ;)(My first "Bones" Fanfic ever)





	Gambler Babe

Yet another successfully solved murder case. Temperance Brennan wasn't satisfied, even though once again the truth had won. She was never satisfied, why, that she didn't know. Probably because someone was dead and would stay dead, no matter if they had caught the killer or not.  
Bones was packing her stuff; she and her partner would leave early in the morning the day after.  
Booth ...  
He wasn't madly injured, yet he didn't look good. Of course he didn't, he had got beaten up by a fight club boxer, one of the best ones ...  
Bones shook her head, smiling lightly. What an adventure ... every day was an adventure for the anthropologist. For some reason she wasn't surprised that Booth had won, even though he hadn't boxed in years. But he had done it, he had succeeded ... and that had made her proud of her partner.  
As she folded the black dress that she had worn as Roxy, she stopped.  
Yes, her social skills were quite limited, but she felt like she needed to buy Booth a drink. Not as Temperance, though, no. That woman was socially incompetent and too stiff. Sometimes even cold. But Roxy ...  
She smiled and unfolded her dress, undressed and stepped into it. After putting on some make up, she slipped into her shoes and walked over to her partner's room, cursing under her breath. How could people walk in those shoes??  
Arriving at Booth's room, she leaned against the door and knocked.  
"Who's there?" the FBI agent called and Bones grinned. Time for some more Clara Bow.  
"It's me."  
"Bones?" Booth called again and Brennan tried hard not to laugh.  
"Bones? Who is that Bones? We aren't engaged yet but that doesn't mean you're allowed to cheat on me!"  
She almost fell inside the room as Booth ripped the door open.  
And then she positioned herself in front of him, enjoying his eyes on her.  
"Uh ... Roxy?"  
"Of course, who else? Are you ready? You're only wearing a top, did you forget about our date?"  
Booth stood still for a moment, then he grinned as well.  
Bones was playing. Well, then he should play along.  
"Of course, not, baby. How could I forget about the sexiest woman in Vegas? I'll be ready in five, come in and wait for me."  
Brennan stepped inside, observing his backside as he walked into the bedroom. His shoulders and arms were bruised as well.  
"Would you like something to drink?" Booth called and Bones sat down on the bed, crossing her legs.  
"A glass of champagne would be nice," she purred and leaned back, pressing her elbows into the mattress. She smiled seductively, enjoying the look on Booth's face. "Hop hop."  
Booth walked over to the minibar to open it, frowning lightly.  
"Babe - is red wine okay too?"  
"Noooo," Bones whined, stretching herself on the bed. "I've been looking forward to champagne on my way to your room, so -"  
"That's what you've been looking forward to? Not maybe something else?" Booth said with a deep voice and came closer. Without wanting it, Bones felt a sudden arousal building up. The way he looked at her ...  
"Do you want to stay here? We could order some food," she suggested and her heart started racing as her partner nodded.  
"Sounds like a good plan, baby. I'm not sure if I should go out anyway, I'm still recovering from getting beaten up."  
"Oh you certainly looked so hot," Bones replied. "And all the sweat ... I wanted to jump on you right there ..."  
Booth laughed. She was unbelievable.  
"Okay, what do you want?"

They ordered food and champagne to their room and then sat down at the balcony, talking. They were still in their roles as Roxy and Tony somehow, even though their conversation had turned from sultry and full with sexual innuendos to light and very Brennan and Booth-like.  
But when the waiter knocked at the door, Bones stood up and walked to the door while swaying her hips. She was fully in her role as Roxanne again. Booth swallowed as he watched her open the door and leaned against it, pressing her hand on her hip.  
The waiter's mouth went open as he looked down her body and up again. Booth shook his head once more. Unbelievable, she was unbelievable. But therefore he loved her.  
She pulled money out of her cleavage and paid the waiter, then she rolled the little wagon into the room.  
"Got more money in there?" Booth called jokingly.  
"Why don't you check?" Bones replied dryly and Booth chuckled. Oh, he'd like to.  
They ate their food and drank the whole bottle of champagne, laughing and enjoying each other's company.  
"How much do I owe you?" Booth asked as they had finished.  
"What for?" Bones asked, fully meaning it. She had no idea what he was owning her.  
"For - uh - the food. And the champagne. It was your money, right?"  
"Oh, that," Bones waved it off. "Nothing. I'm inviting you."  
"What?" Booth asked. "I know you're a strong and independent woman, Bo- Roxy. But I'd like to be a gentleman for you."  
Bones placed her hands on his, as he reached for his wallet on the night stand.  
"You are a gentleman, Tony. You've always been the perfect gentleman and now I want to pay my man for getting beaten up and solving a murder case. It was only the money I won at Crap, so don't wet your pants."  
"Craps, baby, and I'm not wetting my pants." Booth rolled his eyes lightly. His partner was showing again. "Should I take you back to your room now?"  
"No. I don't think I want to go back."  
Brennan grinned at him and started caressing his hands.  
"I'd hoped you would say that," Booth replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable though. She was his partner. His colleague!  
Yet he leaned in.  
Yet he let her place her lips on his.  
Yet he placed his hand on her waist to pull her closer.  
His heart was racing, he was kissing Doctor Temperance Brennan. It was real, it wasn't another dream.  
And after a few even more real feeling seconds, they pulled apart.  
"That was sweet," Bones whispered and stood up.  
"Are you leaving?" Booth asked, his heart sinking. But his partner shook her head, and swung her leg over his, before she pressed him down on the bed.  
"I'm taking the lead," she mumbled and ran her fingers up and down his chest. Booth swallowed.  
"Roxy ..."  
"What happens in Vegas will stay in Vegas," Bones whispered and leaned down, laying her lips on his throat.  
Booth moaned lightly as she started to kiss and lick his throat greedily, starting to travel upwards. As their lips met again, the FBI agent seized the chance to open his mouth and let the tongue of the anthropologist enter. This time he wasn't acting shy, he kissed her back with passion, letting his hand run up and down her dress. He took the zipper between his fingers and pulled it down completely. Then he travelled his hand up her spine, feeling her naked skin and goosebumps. And found out that she wasn't wearing a bra.  
"Damn, Roxy ..." he moaned as he felt his election grow. Bones pulled away, just an inch. Their noses were still touching.  
"What?" she whispered. Her skin had erupt to goosebumps as his finger was caressing her spine.  
He looked down, looking right into her cleavage. "There's no money ..."  
"I gave him all I had in there. And now I'm giving you all of myself," she purred and stood up. With a swift move she pushed the sleeved off her shoulders and let the dress fall down.  
And Booth stood there, completely speechless.  
Of all women he had seen naked, she was the most gorgeous one. Without a doubt.  
"Oh my ... Roxy ..."  
"You can say oh my god, it's totally fine. He's fictional so it wouldn't mean anything." Also Roxy was an atheist.  
Booth's mouth turned into an thin line. "Let's not talk about my faith now, okay?"  
"Of course not, let's talk about which position you prefer. I enjoy being on top, it gives me might somehow."  
The imagination of Bones being on top of him made him swallow again. "I'm totally fine with that. I know you are dominant."  
Bones looked at him for a while. "Were talking in a normal way again. We aren't Tony and Roxy anymore and this is embarrassing." She turned her head away.  
"We can act like whoever you want," Booth suggested carefully. He didn't want to make her angry.  
But Bones closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
You like roleplaying, she told herself. Now keep a cool head.  
And as she opened her eyes again, she was Roxanne.  
"Why are you still wearing your clothes?" she purred and reached down to open Booth's jeans and pull them down. They fell down on top of her dress, soon followed by his shirt. And Brennan continued touching and caressing him everywhere she could reach.  
Booth was speechless, besides a few moans he wasn't able to let out anything.  
"Wait," he breathed after a while though. She was touching him everywhere but what was he doing?  
He sat up and grabbed the sides of her dark red panties, pulling them down completely, before he put his hand behind her knee of one of her legs. Slowly he travelled his hand up on the back of her thigh, cupping her butt cheek. "You're so sexy," he mumbled and travelled down again. As he reached her knee again, he lifted her leg up and put it over his shoulder.  
"Tony, what-"  
"Shhh, babe," Booth whispered and caressed her entry. "I want you."  
And carefully he inserted a finger into her warm and wet folds.  
Bones leaned her head back, sighing quietly. She placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes.  
"God, yes ..."  
He started thrusting with a second finger, pressing his thumb on her swollen clit. Gently he started to draw circles, while Bones was breathing as if she was getting too little air.  
And when she finally came, her whole limbs were trembling. She clenched around him and dug her nails into his shoulders.  
Booth pulled his fingers out of her and licked them dry. "What a sweet and fine dessert ..."  
Brennan's eyes fluttered open. "Now you," she mumbled and pressed him back again. Without a warning she straddled him and sunk down on his manhood, taking him completely into her.  
She did it slowly and the feeling almost killed Booth. But when he was fully inside of her, he realised that no one had ever fit better.  
He could only stare at her, as she rode him. A naked goddess taking him to paradise. He had known she was good in bed, he didn't know why but he had known.  
But as the familiar feeling built up, he wasn't able to hold it back.  
He closed his eyes and his hips bucked up. "Oh my ... damn, Temperance ..."  
Bones wasn't sure if she had heard right, so she just ignored it. He didn't say her name, he could have meant the noun too - even though it wouldn't make any sense.  
But then he came and cried out her nickname for her. "Bones!" he moaned. "Good, god ... Bones ..."  
And Bones waited until he had come down, waited until he opened his eyes again.  
"What happens in Vegas will stay in Vegas," she warned him and he nodded.  
"Sorry for calling you Temperance..."  
"Why, it's my name," Bones said with a shrug.  
"Because we agreed we would act as Roxy and Tony, so we didn't have to deal with you and I having intercourse. I thought this was the whole meaning of it all."  
"Stop, you know I hate psychology," Bones said. "But ... I think in this case you're right."  
"It this case?" Booth shook his head. "Woman, I'm always right."  
"In ten per cent of the cases you are, in ninety per cent I am. So what shall we do now?"  
"We could ... either go to bed and sleep," Booth started, "and never talk about it again. Or we could have sex again, all night long and in different positions like Roxy and Tony would do it."  
Bones didn't need a few minutes to overthink. She always decided within the fraction of a second.  
So she pushed him back again, grinned at him and kissed him mindlessly like Roxy would kiss Tony.

\---

The next day they didn't talk. Back to their roles as Dr Brennan and agent Booth they felt slightly uncomfortable with what had happened and decided not to talk about it and never make it happen again. Never.  
What happens in Vegas will stay in Vegas.


End file.
